Umi
Umi (Yumi) is a Shinigami of the Fifth Division. She is the Lieutenant of the division, despite her clumsiness. Background Umi was born and raised in Soul Society. However, her parents were forced to give her to a noble due to a gambling debt. The noble used her as a slave and he was often both verbally and physically abusive. He would yell at her, ridicule her, strike her, and do anything in his power to make her feel like trash. His wife did the same due to her blossoming beauty. They also dressed her in rather embarrassing clothes (seen in her appearance picture). Umi did not like the clothes, but after spending so many years in them, she feels uncomfortable wearing too many layers or with too much covered. This leaves her conflicted, as she is still embarrassed to be wearing her revealing servant clothes. Things changed when the noble fell on hard times and was forced to sell Umi away to another noble. This noble was much kinder to her, and even enrolled her into the Shinigami Academy. At the start, Umi showed impressive skill in Kido, though she was quite lacking in the other departments. She aced all the written tests, though. Umi was first placed in the 4th Division, where she slowly began climbing the ranks. But things changed when Umi unlocked her Shikai. When it proved to be quite a powerful Shikai, Yumi was moved to the 5th Division, where she became the Lieutenant. The job is quite stressful for her, but she is determined to prove herself. Umi will sometimes go to the cliff where the Soukyouku was kept to gaze out at the expanse of the Seireitei when she has free time. It is one of her favorite activities, though she does not get to do it often due to all of her duties. Personality Umi is inherently shy and has an inferiority complex. She seems to think that everything is her fault, and commonly apologizes for anything, even if she was only minorly involved. She seems to think that she's not good at anything, despite her mastery of Kido. She gets nervous when speaking to people of importance, causing her to stutter and trip over her own words. And in Umi's eyes, everyone is more important than her. However, when it comes time for battle, Umi takes on a determined look and serious attitude, almost becoming an entirely different person. Completely gone is the shy girl who thinks nothing she does is good enough. She takes on the persona of a warrior intent on eliminating her opponent at any cost and through any method. Synopsis Second Coming of Aizen Arc During the third chapter of the arc she is seen with the other captains at the portal to Hueco Mundo. During the argument between Zukia and Keiji she coiled back in fear when her captain drew his word. Most recently in the chapter Long Live the Angels of Hueco Mundo she was seen fighting off a small army of lowly arrancar. She managed to defeat them using her shikai in combination with low level Hado spells she was immediatley praised by Kido Captain Michio for her skills and was compared to her predecessor Momo Hinamori. Just had a brief appearance in the chapter Burning Desert in which she aked how Ichiro had died. She then proceeded to cry on Michio. She then reappears in the chapter Broken Wings. She goes head to head with the 6th Espada Asesino. She recieves a swift kick from Asesino but recovers and counters by using her Shikai and her Kido in combination which did little damage but won a compliment from the Espada. Asesino then launched a sand attack at Umi, however she managed to survive by using her zanpakuto's defensive abilities. Later in the chapter New Wings she continues to fight Asesino, he lauches a shockwave at her which she blocks with her wings. He then reveals that his zanpakuto is actually a spear. He impales Umi in the chest and leaves her for dead but she fires a low hado spell at him in the arm. She rises to her feet not backing down from Asesino. Her wings begin to glow, she seems to be charging her energy for a final attack. In Cut Her Throat she continues to fight Asesino and uses her attack called Everlasting Rainbow on him however he manages to survive. Currently she has passed out. Later on it revealed after Zukia's fight with Vampiro that she is ok and back in Soul Society after Michio healed her. Appearance http://www.summonnight.net/snworld/sngba/chara/30.html Abilities Swordsmanship Expert: Umi is only about average among lieutenants when it comes to swordsmanship, but can still beat a Seated Officer. Hand-to-Hand Combat User: Umi always loses in a hand-to-hand combat fight. She has next to no arm strength. Kido Specialist: Umi has complete mastery of Kido. The only reason she is not in the Kido Corps is because she likes being in the Gotei 13. She has been shown using several spells at onece and use them all effectively without the use of incantation. Flash Steps Practitioner: Umi has minor skill in Flash Steps, but her clumsiness makes it difficult. Expert Healer: Due to being formerly of the 4th Division, and coupled with her mastery of Kido, Umi is a surprisingly effective healer. Pressure Immunity: Strangely, Umi is completely immune to the effects of Spiritual Pressure. Not even Kenpachi Zaraki's Reiatsu can cripple her. Spiritual Power: Umi only has the spiritual power level of a Seated Officer. Low Physical Ability: Umi has low stamina and very little arm strength. She is also quite short. She does, however, have a particularly powerful Shikai. Physical Clumsiness: The fact that Umi is so clumsy is at odds with her position as the Lieutenant of the messenger squad. She will often trip multiple times when in a hurry. However, she sees that she delivers important messages personally. Which means important messages are usually a bit late. Culinary Practitioner: Umi is somewhat of a good cook, but her clumsiness makes her a hazard in the kitchen. Zanpakuto Umi's Zanpakutou is Kenshiraha. It is actually quite a powerful Zanpakutou, and quite beautiful. Sealed State Kenshiraha is sealed as a tanto. Shikai Umi's Shikai takes the form of white-plumed angel wings upon her back. She is able to harden and sharpen the feathers of her wings for various attacks and techniques. Bankai Umi has not achieved Bankai. Relationships * Family: Umi's family sold her to a noble, and she has not seen them since. * First Noble: The first noble Umi served commited suicide soon after selling her. His hardships just became too much, and he couldn't handle it any more. * Second Noble: The second noble, who acquired Umi from the first noble, is generally quite kind to her. Though Umi does not see him very often due to all of his duties. * Zukia Tojiro: Umi deeply respects her captain, and is very thankful that he puts up with her. But she is also quite afraid of him, and has had several nightmares of him turning her into a corpse doll. * Ursa: Despite being a higher rank than her, Umi is quite afraid of her Division's 3rd Seat. She has been ever since she began seeing hallucinations during a sparring match with her, an ability of the 3rd Seat's Zanpakutou. * 5th Division: The members of the 5th Division generally pick on Umi, sometimes even sending her to make fake message deliveries, claiming they were arranged by the Captain. * Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryuusai: While still in the Academy, Umi bumped into Yamamoto in the halls, dropping the books she was carrying. While Umi apologized profusely, she became terrified when she realized who he was. However, when he helped pick up her books instead of yelling at her, a small bond was formed. To this day, Umi will sometimes visit with Yamamoto to discuss things in their personal lives, and is the only Shinigami outside of the 1st Division allowed to participate in Yamamoto's monthly tea ceremonies. Yamamoto has also taught Umi how to perform tea ceremonies, and he even occasionally allows her to assist him in plaiting his beard. * Soifon: Umi is quite scared of Soifon due to her intense aura of hatred. Likewise, Soifon dislikes Umi because she deems her a weak person. * Gin Ichimaru: Umi finds Gin absolutely terrifying, and will often leave the room when he enters. One time when Umi made a delivery to Gin, he opened his eyes just a tiny bit when thanking her, and she immediately fainted. Gin found Umi's fear to be incredibly entertaining. * Retsu Unohana: From her time in the 4th Divison, Umi has thought of Unohana has a supportive mother figure. * Byakuya Kuchiki: Umi finds Byakuya to be very handsome, so much so that she was left speechless when she first met him. She has since avoided every encounter with him, finding her speechless sputtering to be unprofessional. * Sajin Komamura: Umi is actually quite good friends with Komamura, as they both are quite gentle and value peace. Umi also finds Momamura to be quite cute, and shares his love of dogs. She also respects his strength as a Captain. They will sometimes go gaze at the Seireitei from Soukyouku hill together to enjoy each other's company. * Shunsui Kyouraku: Umi hasn't liked him ever since he scared her by grabbing her rear from behind when they walked by each other. She still respects him, but will often hide behind people when he is near. * Kenpachi Zaraki: Despite many being afraid of Kenpachi, Umi actually finds him to be quite funny. Kenpachi seems neutral to Umi, but holds her in moderate regard due to his relationship with Zukia Tojiro, her Captain. * Mayuri Kurotsuchi: Umi is quite scared of Mayuri. She has been ever since she had a nightmare where she was floating naked in a fluid-filled tube with various wires and tubes attached to her in Mayuri's lab. * Juushirou Ukitake: Ukitake is actually Umi's favorite captain. Due to his tendency to treat everyone around him with respect, even those who are weaker or of lower rank than him, he is one of the few people who actually treats Umi with respect. Umi is very fond of him for this, a bond strengthened when Umi took care of him when she was in the 4th Division. Even today, she will sometimes visit him to give him additional medical treatment, even though she should not be doing so. * Shinigami Women's Association: Umi is a card-carrying member of the Shinigami Women's Association. She is on quite good terms with most of the members, and thus most of the women of the Seireitei. * Kenshiraha: Umi has somewhat of a father-daughter relationship with her Zanpakutou. Kenshiraha talks to her like a strict father would lecture their teenage daughter. Quotes * "Um... Right away, sir!" * "Um... Special delivery, sir!" * "Um... As you command, sir!" * "Eep!" (said often when tripping) * "I'm not good at anything..." * "I'm sorry..." * "Flap your wings... Kenshiraha." Trivia Despite being spelled like the Japanese word "Umi", which is pronounced "OO-mee", Umi's name is actually pronounced with a western accent, making it sound like "Yumi", which is pronounced "YOO-mee". Due to this odd situation, the meaning of her name is unknown. And it seems that she has no last name... Category:Cyberweasel89 Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:5th Division Category:Lieutenant